


my funny valentine

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius heard about the humans' tradition and liked the idea.





	my funny valentine

“What’s that?“Sinara asked, indicating the bouquet sitting on the table with a jerk of her head. It was actually quite pretty, she thought, white and purple with a dash of orange that should clash, yet didn’t. But for Kasius’ tastes, it seemed almost understated.

“They’re orchids,“he said, picking up the bouquet and offering it to her.”They’re for you.“

She stared at the flowers for a moment, then at his expectant smile. The flowers were perfect. Much more her taste than his. How thoughtful. Somehow, that made her rather nervous.”I’m allergic.“

The words were out of her mouth before she had a chance to decide on whether she should say them.

“Allergic?“Kasius echoed, and she nodded. He slightly lowered the flowers.”You’re… allergic to orchids? But you just asked me what they were?“

And that was why she really should have thought before speaking.”What I meant was, why did you get flowers?“

His smile was beginning to waver.”The humans have this holiday - Valentine’s - I thought it amusing.“

She’d heard about Valentine’s before; it was always good to keep up on the humans’ silly rituals. What Kasius hadn’t said was just what the humans did on this day: give presents to someone they loved. Not just someone to share a few stolen kisses and ill-advised nights with. She swallowed hard. _Loved_.

“I also got you chocolates,“he said, a hint of uncertainty creeping into his voice.”And I thought we might have dinner tonight?”

“Thank you,“Sinara said automatically, her mind still stuck on the fact that Valentine’s was for lovers. In the romantic sense. The _feelings_ sense.”But I’m allergic.“

He frowned at her.“To chocolates? And all food?“

She opened her mouth to reply, closed it, tried and failed to come up with something sensible, then spoke.“Apparently.“

Why was she suddenly so awful at lying? And why did her heart feel too big for her chest?

“Sinara, I have seen you eat before.“ He was distinctly amused, now, and she could feel the colour rising in her cheeks. He finally set aside the flowers, taking her hand instead.”Am I being too sappy?“

She gave a one-shouldered shrug in reply; she did not pull her hand away.

“How about a Renewal?“he offered, thumb drawing small circles on the back of her hand.”Would you like another Renewal instead?“

“Yes,“she said. Then she leaned in to kiss him, short and sweet, entirely innocent, entirely different from what they were used to. She thought her smile was probably as ridiculously bright as his.”And dinner would be nice, actually.“


End file.
